paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Kobus 90
The Kobus 90 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the last non DLC SMG available to the player, being unlocked alongside the Deagle. Overview The Kobus 90 has very high magazine capacity or 50 rounds (the highest base magazine capacity of all weapons in the SMG class), can be modified for relatively high damage, and a very comfortable amount of reserve ammunition. Although it has a considerable amount of recoil, it is still not as high as the Para's and can be compensated much easier. This makes it a capable well-rounded SMG. However, while it is very versatile, it cannot be modified to cope with a specific situation, like the Compact-5 and the Para can, only being able to equip the standard 3 attachments slots (sight, barrel extension and gadget) alongside a custom extended barrel. Another flaw is its slow reload speed for any players who don't have SMG Specialist. Despite its flaws, for offensive missions where stealth is irrelevant, a Kobus 90 with Long Barrel and Fire Breather Nozzle is easily one of the best weapons to bring, beating even the Krinkov in terms of damage. Summary Pros: * Good base damage output * Excellent accuracy and stability for an SMG * Huge magazine capacity, surpassed only by either a modified Swedish K or Para (and even then only barely) * Extremely high rate of fire * Great base concealment Cons: * Limited range of mods (no grip/stock, etc.) * Carries only one spare magazine * Has a fairly slow reload without skills * Gains no stablity bonus from gadgets and sights * Lacks Detection-decreasing attachments and total Concealment is penalized substantially when mods are introduced. Tips *Fitting the Kobus 90 with the Long Barrel and a damage increasing extension, such as the Fire Breather Nozzle is an excellent choice for taking down Bulldozers on higher difficulties. The high damage output, low recoil, and large magazine make it possible to shred through a Bulldozer's face plate and take him down single-handedly with less than one magazine. However, the limited ammo reserve prevents the player from using this tactic too often. *Due to its already high Stability, the Kobus 90 gains no bonus to this stat from Gadgets and Sights, and the Concealment deduction often outweighs their combat benefits (better viewport/laser sight/flashlight), if any. **The Compact Laser Module is arguably the best gadget to pair with the Kobus, due to it not penalizing the Concealment stat but still provides a usable laser sight. **Due to it being flat and simple to use, a stealth-centric player should stick to the default sights of the Kobus 90 if they were to use it, though they might want to get close to the target since aiming with the factory sight set gets awkward at long ranges. *Having the Fully Loaded skill, preferrably Aced, benefits the user of the Kobus 90 greatly, as it expands the weapon's total reserve capacity while also greatly increasing the amount of rounds replenished per pickup. Builds * This configuration has damage, among the best of all SMGs, and good accuracy of as well. Able to do damage before reloading, it is excellent for getting out of tight situations. The low concealment ( or less with a scope) and lack of suppression make this suitable only for loud missions. ** Long Barrel ( , , ) ** Fire Breather Nozzle ( , ) ** Any high-concealment sight ( ) Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Gadget Sight Trivia * The Kobus 90 is based on the P90 TR. * It is unadvisable to use a laser/flashlight as the Kobus 90's iron sights are rather obstructive, adding such mod on would only hamper the player's aim when firing the weapon, this however is less of a concern if optics are fitted. * The Kobus 90 is held like a pistol when viewed in third person. * Unmodified, the Kobus 90 uses the same rail-mounted pistol-style ironsights as the UAR and the IZHMA 12G. * There is a visible BB feed tube under the magazine where the mag well should be, a side effect of OVERKILL modeling the guns off of airsoft products. * In The Guide of Bain and some promotional material, the Kobus 90 is shown with a tan finish instead of the black scheme used in the game. * In the PAYDAY 2 Beta, it was called the Project 90. * The Kobus is unusual in that, like the CMP, its gadgets are mounted on the left side of the gun. Most other weapons have their gadgets mounted on the right. ** Also unique is that the Kobus 90 is reloaded almost entirely with the user's right hand, barring the charging animation which is done by the usual left. Gallery 2013-10-31 00006.jpg|A preview of the Kobus 90. Kobus 90.png|Kobus 90 with 2 mods equipped. (Holographic Sight and Stubby Compensator) ModdedKobus90.jpg|Fully Modded Kobus 90. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Assault Light and Military Red Dot Sight) Category:SMGs